Met God's Will
by Mira Hopesbane
Summary: 15-year-old Alexandra knew what was evil all her life. Satan was evil. Her Latin teacher was evil. Mutants were evil. However, one crisp fall night, she realized that, sometimes, she was wrong. One-Shot.


A/N- I thought I should tell you guys something about all of this. This story- in its whole- has been a long time writing. I first got the inspiration a year or two ago, but finally have now put them down. I hope you like it. I do not own any part of X-Men, ect. I have one original character, but keep away. She bites.

_Met God's Will_

The teenage girl Alexandra never knew what she would do that night when she went on her evening walk. Everything always was the same- same route pass the neighborhood playground, same children screaming in the crisp fall air. On those walks she would think, sing, and dream of what the next part of her novel would be. Sometimes, she would cry as she wrote, feeling raw emotion fall into the story.

Once again, she walked past that playground, only this time a girl sat on the swings, rocking back and forth gently. Three young boys were throwing rocks at her. The girl- where had Alexandra seen her before? Her deathly pale face, brown hair, all those features made her spine tingle with fear. She then remembered all those newscasts last June. That girl was a mutant. The pale one wasn't human- but those tears were the same. That posture of being worthless was the same. But mutants weren't humans. Alexandra felt her hands knot in anger. Something had to be done.

"Stop that!" yelled Alexandra, tears running down her face to contrast her shaking fist. "Stop that or I'm gonna…I'm gonna tell your parents."

The first little boy, a blonde-haired terror she believed was name Nicholas, sneered, "Muties are bad! They deserve it, and all those who hurt them are _RIGHT!_" He mimicked throwing the rock at Alexandra, giving her his opinion of her support.

"And you're wrong for sticking up for them," yelled the twin black-haired boys that were the delinquents in the act.

Alexandra stared in her rage, the fury building up in her system. She ran over there, grasped all three by the collar firmly, and carried them to their house. She knocked on the door and handed them to their mother, leaving without a single word. Returning to her walk, Alexandra passed by the play park again. The girl was no longer there; the pale-faced must have escaped when she had the chance. Who wouldn't?

Alexandra continued her silent walk, altering her route a touch. She, instead of continuing past the gates to the mansion where Xavier and his mutants lived, she pushed the gate open and walked past. The multitude of security equipment intrigued her, and the fact that it wasn't setting off alarms startled her. Was it that she wasn't they were preparing themselves against or was it that they had a vain hope that one evening in a long time could be quiet? She knocked on the sturdy doors.

A brown-haired sprite of a girl opened the doors, and quickly slammed them back shut. Turning away, Alexandra felt hurt. She was good enough to help one of them, but not to apologize for the boy's behaviors. She was preparing to take the long run down the drive again, but the doors opened with a loud shuffle.

"Thank yah," Rouge murmured.

Alexandra turned around, a fleeting smile crossing her face, "You're welcome. Nobody likes those boys."

"I sure don't."

"Nor do I."

"What's yah name?"

"Alexandra. And yours?"

"Marie, but most call me Rouge."

"I like Marie better."

"Do yah- do yah think we could hang out sometimes?"

"Think? I don't think," Alexandra's answer made the smile on Rouge's face fall. "I know we can be friends, Marie."

Rouge smiled, "Yah betta get goin'. It's late."

Alexandra waved, and skipped all the way home. Running up the stairs, the girl with string brown hair smiled. She got out her guitar, ad started playing the first song that came to mind, McBride's _Met God's Will_, only with her own words.

Met God's will on a crisp fall night,  
She was swingin' on a play park swing  
Avoiding stones that little boys threw  
She wasn't human as everyone knew.

She couldn't finish the song. It was too new a cut, this prejudice against mutants. However, she hung up her guitar, and took out her diary, which she hadn't written in since she was eleven. _Met a new friend_, the fifteen-year-old wrote with glee, _her name's Marie, but everyone calls her Rouge. I know I'm going to call her Marie._ Though it was a short entry, Alexandra shut the diary, and then laid her head on the pillow, a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
